vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuraudo Kurashiki
Summary Kuraudo Kurashiki is a student of Donrou Academy and their ace. Having been in the top 8 of the last Seven Stars Sword Art Festival he is known as the Sword Eater, due to his wish to hunt down swordsmen and the nature of his abilities being perfect for taking down swordsman. Not having ever trained with a blade his natural talent was enough to beat Kaito Ayastuji, the father of Ayase Ayatsuji, (although he was extremely sick at the time) and putting him in a coma for 2 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least''' 7-C''' Name: Kurado Kurashiki, Sword Eater Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Student, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship mastery, Statistics Amplification (All blazers unconsciously increase their statistics when fighting up to 5 or 6 times), Statistics Reduction and Sleep Manipulation (With Phantom Form) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Physically far superior to Ikki. Should possess the highest raw strength after Stella and Ouma) | At least Town level (Far superior to Ikki and Yuudai Moroboshi, could keep up with an Ittou Shura activated Ikki clone) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than base Ikki) | Likely FTL+ (Could keep up with an Ittou Shura activated Ikki clone created by Purple Caricature) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 | Likely Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least''' Town Class+''' Durability: Multi-City Block level (Likely higher than Ikki) | At least''' Town level''' Stamina: Very High normally, although Marginal Counter consumes a lot more stamina due to being able to make more actions he could still rather keep up with Ikki. Could fight after suffering a suposedly fatal blow from Ikki's clone created by Purple Caricature. Range: Tens of meters with Orochimaru Standard Equipment: His device Orochimaru | His device consisting of 2 swords instead of 1 Intelligence: Gifted. He is capable of making out swordsman from a mere glance. Pseudo Genius in combat, although he's not skilled in attacking, dodging or energy consumption due to Marginal Counter Ikki stated that for him "It is like playing a game of rock, paper, scissors where you can see what your opponent is going to pick before choosing your move" | Genius, after losing to Ikki he learned swordsmanship making his moves much more efficient. Weaknesses: Marginal Counter consumes a lot of stamina Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Kuraudo possess a unique reflexive sensitivity that no human is able to mimic, even before Kuraudo started being serious Ikki estimated his reflex speed at 0.05 seconds (around 3 times that of both Stella and Ikki, as well as 9 times that of a normal person). As such, he is able to perform actions at a much faster rate than most Blazers would be able to, dodge attacks aimed at him, then retaliate at almost the same moment. After getting serious Kuraudo started doing attacks that Ikki who had percieved every attack normally up to that point started to see 2, 4 and eventually 8 attacks at the exact same time (his reflexes were so high that he could attack from that many directions at the exact same time, meaning with Marginal Counter Kuraudo can make 24x more actions than Ikki or 72x more than a normal human). Marginal Counter, however, consumes more stamina than usual because must do more moves in order to be more effective, thus disabling Kuraudo from fighting long battles while using it. During the SSSAF arc Kuraudo starts using 2 swords, amplifying the effects of his Marginal Counter 2 times. Master Swordsmanship: He fought using savage swordsmanship, which had no sense of skill or training and it just relied on his brute strength. Due to the unique nature of his Marginal Counter and Orochimaru, Kuraudo was able to overcome master swordsmen like Kaito Ayatsuji and Ikki Kurogane using either his superhuman reflexes or changing the length of his sword earning him the name Sword Eater. After losing to Ikki, he trained under Kaito and learned the Ayatsuji Itto-ryu changing his original crude sword skill to a more disciplined one, as well as switching into a two-sword style. * : The ultimate technique of the Ayatsuji Itto-ryu. He used this technique against Sara Bloodlily and her army of skeletons deflecting all the bullets shot from the machineguns of every skeletons which should be a lowball of 1400 bullets per second, in the second round of the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival. Phantom form: A Device can be deployed in 《Illusionary Form》 for practice and/or mock battles, causing damage to a person's stamina instead of actual physical damage. It can also be used if the Blazer doesn't intend to cause real damage to their opponent. Despite a Device not being able to cause damage to an opponent or kill them, attacks that are overwhelming enough can put people in a comatose state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users